masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Milky Way
Table organization What about this for each cluster? Linking only landable planets. --avfanatic (talk) 08:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Or this is easier to read. Either way use to put table of contents on right side. --avfanatic (talk) 19:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Table organization would be good. My original intent was to list all planets and linking to each one so that the various information about each was there to explore. Including the ones you can't land on because they still are involved in the game from surveying and scanning asteroids. I like the idea of a horizontal table like the first one. :: Thanks. Iagree with you about a total listing. As far as linking the planets, see Newton for an exapmple of what I think we should do with the non-landable planets (incorporate them into the system article) and the explanation/discussion of that topic at Talk:Newton. :: Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 02:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : The first table looks cleaner overall, imo, and less likely to overload the page than the latter, but I'm unclear how you're going to get those to work with a ToC. Since neither of those suggestions appear to work with an assignment-based system overview, I'm not sure either of them are particularly useful. They don't add anything from an encyclopedic standpoint, since the info is already on the system/planet pages, and they don't add anything from a game guide standpoint since you'd have to know which system or planet you were looking for already. I guess it might be interesting to see the general galactic structure, but Avfanatic looks to be doing that with the category labels already. --TarkisFlux 23:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Regions Does anyone have any positive data about which systems belong to the mentioned regions in the Mass Effect Story, like the Attican Traverse, Skyllian Verge, Pegasus Arm or the Terminus Systems? The regions are mentioned all over the story but never seem to relate to anywhere. It's kind of irritating to be honest. Someone needs to prod Bioware into producing a proper starmap! :) :See the Attican Traverse, Skyllian Verge, and Terminus Systems articles for the (few) confirmed locations we have. If I remember my astronomy correctly, the Perseus Arm is just the spiral arm of the galaxy that we live in. --Tullis 11:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks. That got me somewhere at least. :::The thing that gets me is that it says that Citadel Space is huge... and yet the Attican Traverse is on one end of the playable area and the Terminus Systems on the other, even though they're supposedly bordering each other. Part of this is probably clusters that we just can't visit in-game, but... with 80% of the known species admitting Citadel control, Citadel space should really be bigger than what those separate articles might suggest. :::Not really a problem withthe articles, just... a shaded starmap from BioWare would be absolutely awesome right about now :P Boter 00:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::You are assuming that the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems only consist of what is shown in the game. The actual descriptions suggest they are much larger regions, which does mean that they could very well border each other. Also, while you do point out that 80% of known species admit Citadel control, you overlook the fact that the Codex specifically states that less than 1% of all stars have been visited or even surveyed. Bearing that in mind, I don't think Citadel space should be any bigger than suggested. It's the largest political entity in a very tiny patch of explored space. Seems pretty straight-forward! SpartHawg948 00:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::This is true. Maybe instead of shaded areas, some sort of map that just highlights clusters individually and their known affiliation. Hmmm... *thinks* Could be doable. A project for when I get quite bored, perhaps :P Boter 22:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know... It's still trying to superimpose onto a two-dimensional chart a galaxy that is most certainly not two-dimensional. What if there is some overlap between powers on the vertical axis? And for that matter, it'd be pretty much impossible to do an accurate one b/c we know so little about the galaxy as is. I mean, the only places we have good locations for are the Systems Alliance (where we know the locations of a few systems), the Terminus Systems (one system) and Citadel Space (IE Systems Alliance space plus the Widow system). There just isn't enough data. We have no known locations for space controlled by the turians, batarians, salarians, asari, elcor, hanar, drell, Collectors, geth, etc., and so that, combined again with the dimensional difficulties would seem to make any attempt at putting out a map utterly infeasible, as any map produced just wouldn't be accurate, and wouldn't show much of anythinng anyways. SpartHawg948 22:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We live in the Sagitarrius Arm I thought. The Perseus Arm is where Rannoch, the Quarian and Geth homeworld is in, and that's in the part of the galaxy where Phoenix Massing is right? But also as said in the codex, the regions are part locale and part affiliation. There is no continuous controlled space, it's more like controlled clusters. Think about it as every island in an archipelago is a cluster, the water inbetween is international waters and unclaimed. But you can have an island in the middle that's under completely different jurisdiction. If you have to have a defined segment of the galaxy for each region, from what I've seen, everything from Illium to Earth is council space, everything from Illium (The Crescent Nebula), to like Phoenix Massing is the Terminus Systems, Phoenix Massing to the Caleston Rift and Hawking Eta is the Pereus Veil and Geth space, and that entire "southeast" quadrant of the Milky Way is the Attican Traverse. I guess the Skyllian verge is the border between Council Space and the Attican Traverse, so that lines up with the Horse Head Nebula and the Exodus Cluster All the way to the Armstrong Nebula. And the Terminus Systems cuts across from Hawking Eta to say Sentry Omega. Which makes sense, since the Terminus Systems are essentially everything that is not council or Geth. Oh and props to who made that map. It's pretty good.Rayfire 04:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just to note that we live in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, not the Sagitarrius Arm. Lancer1289 04:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True enough. Learn something new.Rayfire 04:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) For reference this is the Wikipedia entry for the Perseus Arm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus_Arm Mass Effect 2 Galaxy map I heard rumours that someone might be working on a combination image of both Mass Effect 1 & Mass Effect 2's Galaxy Maps, but until that day happens, I humbly suggest including a simple image of the ME2 Galaxy Map. --Davehoekst 15:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that whoever is doing this should put the ME2 clusters and mass relay paths in a different color and any overlapping clusters should have rings of both colors. Dtemps123 02:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I've made this map, its still in a rough stage (I'll do a better version in photoshop later). It containts all know locations and mass relay connections from Mass Effect 1 and 2. There is a key on the map itself. Its not 100% accuarte, as I said its rough and was only done it paint, so placing on the map may be off a little, but they are more or less correct. There are some slight inconsistancies and you can see. The Attican Traverse seems to be more or less in one place but there are patches of it here and there as well. The same can be said for pretty much all other territories. Also by following the map from ME 1 and ME 2 Hawking Eta seems to be in 2 seperate places. Red Systems with Blue Routes are from ME2. Blue Systems with Red Routs are from ME1. When a system has appeared in both, it is just under ME1. Another note should be made about Geth Space, which is described as being at the "trailing" end of the Persious Arm. If ones looks here it can be seen that Geth Space (assuming "trailing end" means the end furthest from the core) would actually be near the Local Cluster. If it means the other end of the arm it would be somewhere near the Omega Nebula. Furthermore the following locations have been mentioned, but their placing is still unknown: In the Skyllian Verge: Camala - A Batarian colony rich in element zero. Elysium - The largest human colony, possibly somewhere near Illium in the Cresent Nebula. Sidon - Home to a small top-secret Alliance research station. In the Terminus Systems: Freedom's Progress In the Attican Traverse: Mindoir - a human agricultural colony, possibly somewhere near Illium in the Cresent Nebula. -- Looq 12:56, February 26 LOCATIONS AT UNKNOWN COORDINATES: LOCATIONS AT UNKNOWN COORDINATES Arcturus System :Arcturus Station :Arcturus Relay Shanxi Shanxi-Theta Relay Sidon Elysium (Grissom Station) Camala (Unnamed star) :Juxhi :Yando :Budmi Nemean Abyss :Cartagena Station :Tortuga :Bekke :Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform Thessia Palaven Irune Dekuuna Kahje Akuze Mindoir Torfan Yandoa Gorot II Rannadril Mannovai Aegohr Jaëto Mu Relay Lazarus Research Station Minuteman Station (Horse Head Nebula) Freedom's Progress Ferris Fields New Canton Rakhana Rannoch Khar'shan Belan Turvess Taetrus Kosh Vinoss System :Shelba Kappa Iota Relay Milgrom SM2183 Rua :DC1938 Dirada :Canalus Kenuk Cuervo Daleon Arvuna Dagnes Aleph 04:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I rarely edit or comment on here, so apologies for not having a Username, but I think this has some errors in it, specifically, you've marked Local Cluster as Citadel Space, Local Cluster is of course, where Earth is, which is Systems Alliance Territory, therefore I highly doubt it is ALSO Citadel Space. if you need more definitive evidence, in game it's stated that Humans are only allowed a 1 to 5 ratio of dreadnaught-class ships to turian dreadnaughts inside of Citadel Space, but outside of it they have a massive fleet basically sitting at Arcturus Station. 18:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :If you are talking about the above map on this talk apge, then I should mention that is a non-canon, fan generated map. BioWare has yet to release an official map, why they haven't done so is something that I keep asking myself why. However, humans are part of the Citadel, recognize the Citadel Government, and may be the Council, or part of it, depending on your decisions. So, they would be a part of Citadel Space because they are a member of the Citadel. Lancer1289 18:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey guys, I have an Official map here you should all see: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/864/me3galaxymap.png/ aaaannnnndddddd DISCUSS PanchromaticRhythm 22:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Incorrect on both accounts. First that is not an official map. I am puzzled why so many people think it is. It's a map that is making guesses as to what belongs to what. Second, no one will discuss this here as this is not the appropriate place for that discussion. Take it to the appropriate places, a.k.a. the forums or a blog post. Lancer1289 22:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: hmm... turns out it was indeed an official map... also I'm pretty sure discussing the usage of an image for an article is a perfectly legitimate usage of the talk page of said article. BardicFire 19:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ._Separate_ Could U somebody please, if U add some new system at least refer that it's ment for the ME2 game? Or create separate map under the Mass Effect 2 topic please. Or it will be a total mess and I don't know then that which system I can find in which game. Thx : Do you reaize that mass effect (1) and mass effect 2 take place in the same universe, and have the same continuity so there is no reason to seperate anything. ralok 12:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, to the person asking the question; Please don't bother asking questions, if you can't get them to make sense. Yours fails to do so on at least two levels! :And there was no reason for this comment to begin with. Lancer1289 19:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) New Clusters Since the DLC haver there been any new Clusters (rather than just new systems in old clusters) added to the game? --Looq 16:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes the Ismar Frontier was completely new with either Zaeed or Firewalker. Lancer1289 17:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Galaxy Map Again So, first of all, whoever made and arranged the first galaxy map deserves praise Secondly, the examples of the second, above, look good. But what's going on with it? Is there any idea if one is still being worked on? AnotherRho 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure what you're referring to. Is it the fan-made map presented above? If so, I haven't heard anything new about it on the wiki, and as such can only assume work on it stopped when it became clear that it (or other maps like it) were inadmissible in articles for a number of reasons. SpartHawg948 21:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The "first" map I meant is the one in the article; the "second" is above (homemade, so to speak), but I was just adding some encouraging praise. I assumed or at any rate hoped that if anyone were working on an ME2 map, it would in the end be of the same sort as the ME map that's already in the article (i.e. a screen shot of the galaxy map in ME2, with embedded location coding). --AnotherRho 03:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I looked through the history of the article and I found that 87.186.127.234 is the one who added the code for the clickable map. I can't say for certain who it is, but I'm gussing it was DRY who did it and wasn't logged in. Anyway I'll support a screenshot of the ME2 Galaxy Map, and then finding out the way to make it clickable as well. Lancer1289 04:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would certainly be nice, ME2 section is lacking for sure. Additionally, it would be nice if areas such as the Terminus Systems were be marked as well, it's rather difficult to imagine them now. --GreatEmerald 21:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::The problem there is that, in order to mark off certain sections of the galaxy, we have to know where they begin and end. And we don't. We only know the locations of a few areas within Terminus space, or Citadel space, for that matter, and there is a lot of gray area. We simply don't know enough about the layout of the galaxy to put borders on a map. SpartHawg948 21:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's true, but it's not like it's necessary to mark the whole area. I'd say that marking only what we knnow for sure would be sufficient. After all, due to the mass relay network it's just natural that there won't be continuous sectors like that, and only specific star clusters are put into a sector, doesn't matter how far away they are. --GreatEmerald 06:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But then all we'd be doing is coloring in individual systems. After all, we do know that there are contested regions of space, sectors which fall under the auspices of multiple governments, etc. There even appear to be systems which are (or will soon be) governed by multiple governments. We just don't have enough info to go around coloring in maps we know next to nothing about. SpartHawg948 07:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then again, "next to nothing" is better than nothing at all. Even the few bits that are known are worthy of notice, at least so people could imagine that the Terminus Systems are not just beyond the first Citadel relay... --GreatEmerald 20:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And nothing is better than fan-made imagery and speculation. If you want to draw up some sort of map, feel free. As long as it is placed in the Forums or in a blog or a talk page or something, fine by me. Fan conjecture and fan-made images are not acceptable for articles, however, so it wouldn't be able to go into the Milky Way article. I must respectfully disagree that next to nothing is better than nothing at all, because in my experience, nothing is generally preferable. It's like the saying goes, "a little knowledge is a dangerous thing", and I don't feel that my concerns about systems with multiple or unknown jurisdictions were adequately addressed (or even just addressed, period) by your response, but if you want to make a map, be my guest. SpartHawg948 20:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I have to agree that fan images are a big no and this map would be nothing more than speculation. In this case, I also have to agree that nothing is better than next to nothing which will just be ripe with speculation in this case about where planets are and who owns them. Lancer1289 20:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Official Map from Mass Effect 3 Now that we have an official map with mass effect 3, why aren't we using it? I've noticed that barely anything from Mass Effect 3 has actually been uploaded, so I'm assuming there's currently some sort of lockdown on that, like a spoiler free period or something, but I just wanted to ask, since I didn't think Galaxy Map would be as important. BardicFire 19:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's because we haven't gotten around to it yet. We've only had the game for three days, and it could be weeks before we get around to something like adding another map to this page. Even then, doing that would require finding a suitable in-game image to use, working out the mechanics of implementing such a map, and having a community discussion on whether or not to implement it. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: http://www.pcgames.de/screenshots/original/2012/01/Mass-Effect-3-Galaxy-Map.jpg *whistles* BardicFire 00:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::That link goes nowhere for reference. Just a "No Deeplinking Please" statement. And again, we’d need to work on it first and approve it. Given the fact that the game came out just a few days ago, something like this is very much on the back burner. Lancer1289 01:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Understood, which is why I said "just wanted to ask" I guess I'm used to the speed of other wiki's I follow, who like go maniacal when new data comes out and post it immediately. can't fault you for not being like that all ^_^ BardicFire 01:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: It works if you copy and paste the URL. I took a screenshot off of the BioWare Social website (where you can view your Galactic Readiness) which isn't quite as nice, but thought I'd share anyway: http://thespug.net/stuff/ME3galaxy.png --Tobiasvl 20:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::With proper colours: http://i.imgur.com/b5NGb.jpg Liag 06:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) New Milky Way map Before I go through all the trouble to create a project page and several options that can be taken while getting little to no input I'm asking here first: Is there a chance to replace the outdated Mass Effect map with a newer one that contains all clusters from all threes games (I think Galaxy doesn't use a map but I'm not sure about Infiltrator)? It would look more like this (from the German wiki, notice that clusters that appear in both ME & ME2 look a little different) and less like this (which is full of speculations). --ShardofTruth 00:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I approve of this new design. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. I think that would look fine with a color scheme to separate when a system first appears in the series.--Xaero Dumort 00:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::And just pointing out that we couldn't use either one because they are still fan generated material. There's a reason that several maps on this page aren't being used. Lancer1289 04:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I see nothing wrong with a fan generated material (although it's preferable if the material is accurate and match as closely as possible to in-game content). After all, the current galaxy map is fan generated material; the cluster wordings and the relay network lines does not appear like it is in the game anyway. — Teugene (Talk) 04:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::True, to a degree. However, I should point out that they do appear when you hover over them, and the paths do as well. What is linked to is entirely fan generated, and that isn't permitted. Lancer1289 04:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I don't like the deviantart art anyway but I'm impartial with the image from the German wiki. For practical reasons, I know it will be a challenge in getting a whole screenshot from the Galaxy Map unless it is montaged in an image editor. Also, please don't include the relay network as it is distracting and makes the image looks crowded. What would be nice though is if you hover over the cluster and the relay network will appear using some Javascript trickery. — Teugene (Talk) 05:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (edit conflict) It's a project I will root for if the map can closely resemble the appearance (with the right angle and labels) in the Normandy's galaxy map. — Teugene (Talk) 04:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :In the German wiki map the galaxy texture and the labels are taken from the game, the font and the circles are not, but this could be improved. I think the only feasible way to make a complete map is to show it from above, using the games' angle there will be numerous overlapings at the back of the map. The clusters in ME2 and ME3 are to scattered to get a good labeled image with all of them on it too. If this approach is too fanart-ish we'll have to wait until Bioware releases an official galaxy map. I still could make the ME map a little bit better though (game's labels, no HUD etc.).--ShardofTruth 05:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Would it be feasible to include the region borders (for Outer Council Space, Inner Council Space, etc) as seen in the galaxy map in Multiplayer as well as in the topic above? The Illusive Man 05:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::If that's the case, then whichever works the best would be fine by me. I'm pretty sure there will be design limitation so I'm not hoping an exact replicate of the Galaxy Map :) On a side note, any idea where I can get the raw texture of the Galaxy Map? Would like to experiment some things too. — Teugene (Talk) 06:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I just checked again and Mass Effect Galaxy did have a map (as opposed to Mass Effect Infiltrator which is so random it hurts), maybe it can be incorperated in the article. Region borders are also imporant, especially because we have an official map for that. We could sort the clusters on this page accordingly to the sector they appear in (like it's done in the seperate sector articles) and put a special colored map on the sector's article to illustrate where this sector can be found. Anyway, the Milky Way texture can be found here. --ShardofTruth 22:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'd be opposed to adding ME Galaxy locations to the map. Unlike with the trilogy, there's no way to determine where its locations are because there are no clusters. It would also be incongruous to show singular locations on the galaxy map alongside regular clusters. I also oppose sorting the list of clusters here by region instead of by game, at least for now. Let's focus on one change at a time; we can discuss the organization of the article after we have a new map in place. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You're right about the ME Galaxy map Commdor and listing the clusters by region here too would be superfluous. Anyway I tried some new approaches with three maps (for each game) instead of one with only slight editings to maneuver around the fanart stamp but it's not working out. They're either not clearly arranged, too big or just plain ugly, so I will leave it as it is. The Mass Effect image is not bad, just not very usefull for the other games and I don't want this page to get even more bloated than it's at the moment. --ShardofTruth 21:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Galaxy Map Hi. I've noticed that most fan-based maps are a bit inconsistent, so I tried to make my own. It is based on a more accurate picture of the Milky Way as we understand it today so the apparent distances between clusters may be a bit different from the game, but it should be quite accurate in most respects. "Local Cluster" is where the Sun is located in real world. The colour of a cluster doesn't indicate ownership, rather a significant presence of a major species. Mass relay routes are mostly accurate and based on ME3 galaxy map. I made a few tweaks where it made sense to reconcile ME1/ME2 with ME3. :Except this is still fan art becauase it isn't an official map. We need an official map or it will not be allowed in the article. Lancer1289 15:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Plus the Arcturus Stream is missing. --Ferrus Manus 11:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It is not. Arcturus Stream equals Local Cluster. Acturus (the star) is just 36 ly from Sol, ergo on the map it's practically in the same place.